drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unfortunate Fortune
Story The Doctor & Fripp are in the Tardis deciding on where their next adventure will be next. But then all of a sudden the Tardis goes out of control and crash lands to a unnamed planet where they meet the Fortune Teller, who tells them that the universe is coming to an end. He tell the Doctor that he has to go back to the past to correct mistakes and plot holes that makes nae sense. The Doctor enters a portal and he is now back at the location from the series 1 finale, and hides behind a bin where we see archive footage of himself, he then enters the Tardis and the fortune teller on the Tardis scanner that he has to the Evil Claw Man. After saving the Evil Claw Man the Doctor punch him which made him unconscious and the Fortune Teller uses his powers to make the evil Claw Man disappears. the Doctor Returns to the Fortune Tellers home, only to find out that Fripp has been locked in a cell and the Fortune Teller is actually.......The Mask Master in disguise. But it actually turns out the Mask Master is actually a newly regenerated Master, he explains that he regenerated and reveals that the Evil Claw Man was actually a school bully when both the Doctor & the Master were students at the Academy back on Gallifrey many years ago. Just as the Master is about to Kill the Doctor & Fripp, the REAL Fortune Teller comes back and fixes the universe just as the Master fled the scene. Thanks to the Fortune Teller, the Doctor & Fripp head off to their next adventure, just as the Doctor calls the Brigadier from the past that the series 1 version of himself is in Trouble. Cast The Renegade Doctor- Blair Harrison Fripp- Text to Speech The Fortune Teller- Montgomery Wood The Sunglasses Master- Blair harrison Evil Claw Man- Telly Welker The Brigadier- Nigelous Cartney Notes *This episode marks the first appearance of The Sunglasses Master & the Fortune Teller. *After making 2 seasons, Blair was still not happy with where the series was going and decided to make series 3. After talking about in a skype call Jacob C. Rose decided to help Blair with Series 3 and the upcoming series 4. *The Sunglasses Master is based on the Anthony Ainley and Derek Jacobi Master. *This episode was originally slotted to be episode 3, as Blair originally planned to make an Anniversary episode celebrating a year making the Renegade Doctor fanfilms. However after days of failing to come up with a plot, he decided to change This episode from episode 3 to being the series opener. *This episode explains the backstory of the Evil Claw Man, as Jacob wanted Blair to explain about the Character. *Blair Harrison is the 4th person to play the Master and the Sunglasses Master was originally intended to be played by Jacob C. Rose. However due to Jacob's other work commitments, it was decided that Blair would play the Sunglasses Master and Jacob would instead do the Voice of the Mask Master in The Time War of Doom. Category:Episodes